disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mediterranean Harbor
Mediterranean Harbor is the entrance "port-of-call" and themed as the fictional Italian port city Porto Paradiso, and is home to Venetian gondolas that guests can board and ride. Summary Littered throughout the port are various shops and restaurants. Mediterranean Harbor's layout differs from the entry "lands" of other Disney parks as it is a large "V" shape rather than a main street that leads to a hub (as found in Disneyland's Main Street, U.S.A. or Disney's Hollywood Studios' Hollywood Boulevard"). If followed to the right, the path leads to Mysterious Island, while if followed to the left, the path leads to the American Waterfront. Built into the architecture in this port is the Tokyo DisneySea Hotel MiraCosta. The hotel itself serves as a full-scale reproduction of the various buildings of Portofino and Venice's ports. The design choice of combining a real hotel within the themed park areas helps to further the illusion that (as either a park or hotel guest) you are in the actual city; since the hotel is a functioning building (rather than a 'set facade' -- the general standard in theme park designs) the hotel guests that may peek out from the hotel's rooms, balconies, and terraces serve in adding an almost surreal level of kinetic authenticity in passing for an authentic Italian villa for park visitors, while the hotel guest enjoys the harborside views and novelty of location. Additionally, the Hotel MiraCosta also serves as the southern berm (or border) of the park. Mediterranean Harbor also features attractions such as the Fortress Explorations which is a meticulously themed, large-scale interactive play area for guests that features exploration themed activities and attractions, The Legend of Mythica, a twenty-five minute show located on the harbor, and Fantasmic!, premiered on April 28, 2011, as part of the parks 10th anniversary celebration, "Be Magical!" a nighttime spectacular also situated on the harbor that uses special barges, fountains, pyro effects, Disney Characters and fireworks. Attractions Current *DisneySea Transit Steamer Line (2001-Present) *Venetian Gondolas (2001-Present) *Fortress Explorations (2001-Present) *Soaring: Fantastic Flight (2019-Present) Former *The Leonardo Challenge (2001-2009) Entertainment Current *''Fantasmic!'' (2011-Present; "Be Magical!" 10th Anniversary) *DisneySea Maritime Band (2001-Present) *Italian Flag Squad (2001-Present) *Mayor of Porto Paradiso (2001-Present) *Living Statues (2001-Present) *Singing Gondoliers (2001-Present) *The Alchemist (2001-Present) *Buccaneer Brigands (2001-Present) *''Lido Isle Welcome to Spring'' (2012-Present; Mickey & Duffy's Spring Voyage) Former *Disney in the Stars (2010) *''BraviSEAmo!'' (2004-2011) *''Meet & Smile'' (2006-2007; "Sea of Dreams" 5th Anniversary) *''Be Magical!'' (2011-2012; "Be Magical" 10th Anniversary) *''Crystal Wishes Journey'' (2016-2017; "Year of Wishes" 15th Anniversary) *''Crystal Wishes Journey: Shine On!'' (2017; "Year of Wishes" 15th Anniversary) *Preceded by: Lido Isle Meet & Smile (2005-2006) *Minnie's Wishing Ring (2005; "Dramatic TDS 2005" 4th Anniversary) *Trio Melodia (2006-2010) *Aladdin's Whole New World (2005) Restaurants *Cafe Portofino *Zambini Brothers' Ristorante *Mamma Biscotti's Bakery *Risorante di Canaletto *Gondolier Snacks *Magellan's *Magellan's Lounge *Refrescos Shops Current *Valentina's Sweets *Emporio *Galleria Disney *Fotografica *Il Postino Stationary *Nicolo's Workshop *Figaro's Clothiers *Merchant of Venice Confections *Venetian Carnival Market *Miramare *Piccolo Mercato *Splendido *Regalini *Rimembranze *Bella Minni *Villa Donaldo Home Shop Former *Da Vinci's Travel Photos *Romeo's Watches & Jewelry *Juliet's Collections & Treasures Gallery Mediterranean Harbor 01.jpg Mediterranean Harbor 02.jpg Mediterranean Harbor 03.jpg Mediterranean Harbor 04.jpg Category:Tokyo DisneySea Category:Themed areas in Disney parks Category:Fantasmic